Diamond in the Rough
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Astrid is a wanted thief, Hiccup is the chief's son. One day, Astrid gets three wishes, and all she wishes is to be like him. *Based off of Aladdin.*
1. One Jump Ahead

**I can't tell you how long I've wanted to write this… like… seriously. It's sad. But, here we are and I'm finally writing it. So basically it's genderbent Aladdin, Astrid being Aladdin, and Hiccup being Jasmine. I can't wait for this… I own nothing**

* * *

_This is a story of a girl and boy. Centries ago, when Vikings and dragons roamed the earth. This is one of those cliché stories, but it didn't start out like that, one of those stories were the guy saved the girl… but this story is quite different, in which the girl saved the guy. Add a couple of bad guys, a genie and a magical lamp, you have the story I'm about to tell you today._

* * *

Alvin was waiting, and he was not the waiting sort of man. A young man, Dagur, walked up. Without turning Alvin said "You are late."

"I'm sorry… it took a lot long than expected." Stated Dagur

"You have it then."

"I had to slit a few throats here and there, but here it is." Dagur handed him a half of a medallion. It was half of a shape of a beetle. Alvin reached for it, but Dagur pulled it out of his reach "Ah, ah, ah. My prize." Out of nowhere, a Terrible Terror, named Shylock, flew by him and ripped the the medallion out of Dagur's hand "Ouch…" Dagur rubbed his hand, muttering 'stupid dragon…"

"Trust me, my deranged friend. You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you," Shylock squawked. Shylock was the only Terrible Terror that could talk because Alvin, who possesed magical powers, gave him a spell that could talk.

Alvin pulled out the second half of the medallion, then connects them. It started to glow, then flies out of Alvin's hand, scaring the dragon's they two were sitting on, flying towards to the cliff's.

"Quickly, follow the trail!"

The three ride their dragon's as fast as they could. They needed to follow it. They follow it to Raven Point, where it separets into two again, and the halves pluge into the ground. The ground began to rise into a giant dragon head.

"At last, after all my years of searching… the cave of the Red Death." Laughed Alvin

"Awk! Cave of Red Death!" said Shylock

"By Odin…" whispered Dagur

Alvin pushed Dagur towards the caves opening "Now remember! Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is _mine_!"

Dagur walked towards the dragon's mouth, which is the entrance of the cave. Dagur tried to chuckle, but it wasn't quite there.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" Shylock made sure they were alone before he spoke full sentences "Jeez, where'd ya dig this one up?"

Alvin shushed him, before watching Dagur again, by this time reached the entrance.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it asked, and Dagur is blown away… litteraly.

"It is I, Dagur, a mere thief."

"You must know this. Only one may enter here. One whose lies far within. A diamond in the rough." She said

Dagur looked at Alvin with a questioning look on his face. Alvin glared at him

"What are you waiting for!? Go!"

Dagur moves one foot into the cave, the waited. When nothing happened, he placed the other foot in. Nothing happened again. With a giant smile on his face, he started down the steps. Then, a roar comes, and Dagur tried to get out, but the mouth slams shut, and the ground goes back to normal, leaving only the medallion.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough!" The Red Death's voice rang out

"I can't belive it!" shouted Shylock "I just don't believe it! We're never going to get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it, look at this!" Shylock showed Alvin his peeling skin "Look at this! I'm so upset I'm sheding my skin!" Shylock flies back to Alvin's shoulder.

"Patience, Shylock. Patience. Dagur was less than worthy." Stated Alvin

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred— I think I'm gonna have a heart attach and die from _not _surprise! What're we gonna do? We go a big problem here! A big prob-"

Alvin closes Shylock's mouth "This is why dragon's don't talk…" Alvin sighed "Yes, I agree, we do have a problem. I must fine this one… this- _diamond in the rough…_"

* * *

The next morning, Astrid rushed to the edge of a roof, carrying a loaf of bread. She almost tumbled over the edge of the roof, but sees the guards of Berk. She pushed her bangs out of her face, and pushed down her rag of a dress.

"Stop thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" called the guard

Astrid looked down, then at the bread, confused "All this for a loaf of bread?" she asked, shrugging. She jumped off off the roof, landing on two ropes that were clothes lines. She started to slid down them, picking up clothes as she slids down. When she's close enough to a window, a grumpy woman slams it shut. Astrid slams into the window, falling into the street below. Her fall was broken by a pile of clothes.

"There she is!" the guards called from the roof she was just on

"You won't get away _that_ easy!" another one called

She stared at them "You think that was _easy_!" She heard laughing, and saw three men laughing at her.

"You two, over that way. And you, with me. We'll find her."

Astrid pulls a sheet over herself as a disguise and rushed over to the three men

"Morning Gents." She smirked

"Getting into trouble a little today, aren't ye Astrid?" asked one

"Trouble?" asked Astrid "Me? You're only in trouble if you get _caught_-" A hand landed on Astrid's shoulder and yanked her back. It's Spitelout, the guard that was so intent on putting her in prison (and wants her hands for a trophy. Which is, you know, kinda gross). Astrid's disguise fell off as she stared at Spitelout

"I'm in trouble." She stated

"And this time—" Spitelout started, but was cut off by Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, who landed on top of him.

"Perfect timing Stormfly, as usual!" smiled Astrid and Stormfly squawked "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Astrid started to run away "_Gotta keep, one jump-_" She sang as she ran into a guard, then ran the other "_ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything!" _Astrid ripped off the guards pants and ran away. The guard blushed as everyone saw his underwear. "_One jump ahead of the law men. That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!" _Astrid stopped in front of a guard, who had his axe out. She hid behind a post, and the guard tried to hit Astrid, but got the post instead. Stormfly flew Astrid on top of a pile of barrels. She smirked at them, before pushing the barrels down, hitting one in the face.

"_Riffraff! Street Rat! Scoundrel! Take that!" _The guards sang

Astrid was now standing on top of a dragon perch, waving the loaf of bread around "_Just a little snack guys,_" she sang

The guards started to shake the the perch to knock her off. Astrid looked around then back down at them

"_Rip her open, take it back guys!" _The guards

Astrid put her hand to her face, faking her death "_I can take a hint, got face the facts! You're my only friend Stormfly!"_ Astird jumped off the perch into a window.

"_Who?"_ sang three males, Astrid winked at one of them, and stood proud "_She's become the one man rise in crime_."

"Woman," stated Astrid, running into the mens mother. The mother stared down at Astrid and she backed away

"_I'd blame parents, expect she hasn't got 'em!" _The mother swung an axe, but Astrid ducked, slipping over to one of the guys

Astrid glared, and shrugged "_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you about when I got the time!" _

One of the guys pushed Astrid out a window, and she landed on a wheel barrel, filled with sheep wool, and stumbled away from the guards. "_One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume."_

Spitelout stopped running and saw Astrid getting away "She's getting away! Get her!"

"_One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_ Astrid ran away from angry villagers. Astrid looked back and the guards were closing in.

"_Stop! Thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!" _The villagers sang as Astrid ran by them. Astrid winced and looked at the villagers

"_Let's not be too hasty!" _She stopped on a door step of a house, and Mr. Ingermen opened the door, scoping her up in his arms "_Still I think she's rather tasty_!"

Astrid rolled out of of Mr. Ingerman's arms, and puts her arm around Spitelout, smirking.

"_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along!_"

"_WRONG!"_ The guards dove to take Astrid, but she was too fast for them. Astrid is running away, Stormfly flying in the sky. Stormfly dove down, and steals a sword from a guy with one arm and one leg. She advanced the guards, like she did it every day.

"She's got a sword!" One Guard said, scared.

"You idiots!" Cried Spitelout, because, Gods, these guys are stupid "We've all go sword!"

Stormfly set the sword down, and backed away. She ran to catch up with Astrid.

"_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!" _Astrid ran straight, but guards where there

"_Vandal!_" They sang, and Astrid ran the other way.

"_One hop, ahead of the hump_!" Astrid ran backwards, and was met with guards, so she ran left.

"_Street Rat!_" The guards there sang.

Astrid turned and ran forward. "_One trick ahead of disaster_!"

"_Scoundrel_!"

Astrid ran up a staircase, and jumped into a window "_They're quick— but I'm much faster_!"

"_Take that_!"

Astrid ran to a window and took a rug. The guards were closing in on her, and she looked out the window

"_Here goes, better throw my hand in! Wish me happy landin'"_ Astrid gave a saluate, and jumped "_All I gotta do is JUMP!_"

The guards jumped after Astrid, but land in dragon dung instead. Astrid uses the rug as parachute, and they land safetly right next to the walls surounding the Chief's house. Astrid and Stormfly look at each other and laugh.

"And now, my scaley friend, we feast! All right!" Astrid broke the bread in half and gave one to Stormfly. Stormfly began to eat, but Astrid leans her head against the wall and stared at two kids digging through old food that the villagers throw out. The oldest of the two, a young girl that reminds Astrid of herself, saw Astrid staring at them, and tries to hide. Astrid looked at them, then at her dragon, then at her bread. Stormfly shook her head and Astrid rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the two kids.

"Here, go on… take it." Laughed Astrid

The two children laugh and took the bread. The girl ripes it in half and gives the bigger half to her brother. Stormfly looked down at her bread, feeling guilty. She took the bread over the kids, and nudged it with her snout. The kids started to pet Stormfly happily and Stormfly squawked. Stormfly turned her head and saw Astrid walking into the daylight.

Astrid pushed past the villagers and saw a parade of some sort, where a pretty raven haired girl was sitting on a poor Deadly Nadder, waving her hand like she owned the place.

"On her way to the Chief's place, I suppose." One Villager said

"Another suitor for the heir." Another said

Astrid looked down and saw the two kids running into the street. Astrid gasped as the boy runs in front of the dragon the Raven Haired girl was sitting on.

"Out of my way! You filthy brat!" The girl pulled out her whip. Astrid ran in front of the kids and took the hit.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could aford some manners!"

"Oh—" said the Raven Haired girl "I teach _you _some manners!" The girl pushed Astrid into a puddle, making the villagers laugh. The dragon started to walk away and Astrid smirked

"Look at that, Stormfly. It's not every day you see a dragon with two rear ends!" called Astrid

The girl looked back at him, glaring "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll _die_ a street rat, and only your _flees_ will mourn you."

Astrid got up and went up to rush the girl, but the gates closed in her face.

"I'm _not_ worthless! And I _don't_ have flees!" Stomped Astrid, itching her head. "Come on, Stormfly. Let's go home…"

As Astrid walked to her 'home', which is just a cut out wall with some blankets hung around, Astrid started to sing "_Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor girl? No siree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me…"_ She sang, tucking in Stormfly for the night. Astrid sighed and pushed back the blankets and saw the chief's house, biggest on the island, and place she always wanted to live. "Someday, Stormfly, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a chief's home, and never have any problems…" Astrid leaned her head against the wall, and took deep breaths… because she's going to live there one day. She's not a street rat...


	2. To Be Free

**Wow! You guys are amazing! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I can't tell you how much I listen to the soundtrack writing this story… it's sad. **

**Reviews!**

**Blue Guest 2: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Hiccstrid4Life: It's a sign that we're just really close now! I can read minds! And after I found out Robin Williams died, I kept re watching this movie and balling my eyes out, so I was like 'I need to write a fanfiction!' so here we are! And it's one of my favorite movies to~ **

**So, I own nothing, and we met Hiccup in this chapter, yay!**

* * *

The next morning, Heather, the raven haired girl, kicked opened the door, covering her butt. Stoick winced, this could only mean one thing…

"I've never been so insulted!" Cried Heather, angry beyond belief.

Stoick followed Heather outside, trying to keep up with the young girl. "Oh, Heather. You're not leaving are you? You only just got here!" Stoick tried to smile, but he was only thinking about how much trouble his son is going to be in.

"Good luck marrying _him_ off!" Screamed Heather, before running to her dragon. Stoick sighed "Oh, Hiccup…" He shook his head and walked back inside. He went straight for the back door, and walked to the backyard. "Hiccup! Hiccup!" Stoick spotted his son hiding behind a rock "I can see you!" Hiccup stood up and walked up to his father, prosthetic squeaking loudly. Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury (the only one they have ever seen) jumped in front of Hiccup and growled, the missing piece of Heather's skirt in his mouth. Stoick ripped the cloth out of Toothless' mouth, staring at his son "Stand aside Toothless, this doesn't concern you." Toothless gave another growl, then walked back to Hiccup "So, this is why Heather stormed out!" Stoick waved the cloth around and Hiccup shrugged.

"Oh, come on dad! Toothless was just playing with her! Weren't you Toothless!?" Toothless smiled his famous toothless smile and ran over to Hiccup, nudging Hiccup to force him to pet his scaly skin. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Heather weren't you?" Toothless licked Hiccup and Hiccup gagged "Come on! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup and Toothless started to play-fight when Stoick gave them the dirtiest look that would scare the gods "Ahem…" Hiccup cleared his throat and pushed Toothless away. He stood up and bit his lip. Stoick put his arm around his son's shoulder, starting to walk over to the Terrible Terror cage they have

"Son, you've got to stop rejecting every girl that answers the call. The law says you…"

"Must be married to a chief's daughter." They said together, Hiccup rolling his eyes. They stopped at the cage and Stoick let his son go.

"By your next birthday."

"The law is wrong!" Stated Hiccup, he didn't want to be reminded that his twenty first birthday was in three days. He didn't want to be pressured into being married to some girl he didn't love.

"You've only got three more days Son!" Exclaimed Stoick

"Dad, can't you see! I hate being forced into this!" Hiccup opened the cage door and a Terrible Terror he named Sharpshot climbed into his arms. Hiccup started to pet him, making Toothless a little jealous. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love, not because some thirty thousand year old law tells me I have to."

Stoick was starting it irritated with his only son. "Hiccup," He was going to try to be gentle (which isn't a word he likes to use. He's a Viking! They don't do gentle) and reason with his son "it's not only this law." Hiccup handed Stoick Sharpshot, who put him back in the cage "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to know that you are taken care of."

"Try to understand from my stand point dad," Hiccup said, looking into the forest "I've never down a thing on my own." Birds were flying away from the trees, and Hiccup longed to be one of those birds. To be _free_ "I've never had any real friends!" Toothless growled, and Hiccup blushed. He only had gotten Toothless five years ago when he ended the war between dragon's and Vikings. Most people welcomed the change… but there were some who didn't. "Expect you, Toothless." Toothless, happy now, went back to sleep "I've never been outside the walls." The walls weren't always there, but after Hiccup was born, too early, his dad got paranoid and built walls, keeping Hiccup trapped inside.

"You know that's not true." Stated Stoick

"You know what I mean." He's never even been to his village. The only other time was when he shot down Toothless, and kept Toothless as close to the walls, without him actually being _in _the walls.

"But Hiccup, you are an heir."

"Then maybe I don't _want_ to be an heir!" Hiccup kicked the grass, and Toothless looked up. Stoick groaned and looked up to the sky

"Freya forbid you should have any sons!" he whispered, before walking back inside the house. Hiccup kicked the ground again, then walked over to the Terrible Terror cage, opening the door. Colors flew past him as they flew to freedom.

* * *

"I don't know where he gets it from!" Yelled Stoick "His mother wasn't _this_ bad!"

"Considering she chose you…" whispered Shylock under his breath as Alvin and Shylock walked into the house, but Stoick didn't seem to notice the comment

"Alvin, I need help. I need advice, anything will do."

"The only thing that brings me joy is to serve you, Chief." Deadpanned Alvin, again, Stoick didn't seem to notice.

"It's this wedding business. Hiccup refuses to choose a wife. I'm at my beard's end!"

"Awk! Beard's end!" Said Shylock, in his 'parrot' voice.

"Now, maybe I can come up with a solution to your problem."

"If anyone could help, I have faith in the gods above that you can help." Said Stoick

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic Chiefs Belt…" Alvin held out his hand for the belt, but Stoick looked dubious.

"My Chief's Belt? Oh, but Val gave it to-"

Alvin looked straight into Stoick's eyes, Alvin's eyes turning into swirls. Stoick, hypnotized by Alvin's eyes, handed over his belt. "Everything will be fine…" Said Alvin

"Everything… will… be… fine." Repeated Stoick

Alvin took a step back and Stoick's eyes returned to normal "Now, Chief, run along and do your Chief thing…"

"Right…" said Stoick, not knowing what just happened. Stoick left, and Shylock gagged

"Is it just me, or is that guy _really_ annoying?" asked Shylock "I can't wait until I can just—bam! Hit him! Whack!"

"Patience, Shylock. It's only a matter of time before we are in power…"

"Then—then I'll, uh, stuff bread down _his_ throat!" Alvin gave him a look, and Shylock shrugged "I'm not so good at the evil thing."

* * *

The next day, just before dawn, Hiccup walked up to the wall and pulled up his hood. He set his prosthetic foot on a tree limb and pulled himself up. He felt a tug on his cloak and looked down, fearing that his father caught him. Toothless is sitting there, with a concerned look on his face, pupils wide.

"I'm sorry Toothless. But I just _can't_ stay here anymore. I can't have my life lived for me. I'll miss you bud." Toothless cooed "No, no you can't come with me. Bud, don't give me that look, I can't be seen with a _Night Fury_. Everyone'll know it's me. I'm going to miss you bud." Hiccup hugged his dragon, then started back up the wall. Toothless pushed Hiccup up and he sat on the top "I'm sorry bud." Hiccup jumped down, making Toothless lay down and start to whine.

* * *

Astrid peeked over the edge of a roof. It was a little after nine in the morning, the sun was high in the sky, and Astrid wanted breakfast. Astrid saw the Viking woman, Mrs. Jorgenson, walk away from her fruit and smirked. Astrid looked at Stormfly and nodded. "Okay, Stormfly, now!"

Stormfly flew down to the ground and walked up the wheel barrel of fruit, and grabbed a melon with her talons.

"Pesky dragon!" The dragon heard and turned her head "Get away from my food!" Stormfly squawked and started to fly away. "Get back here dragon!" Mrs. Jorgenson started after Stormfly, while Astrid hung from the roof and grabbed another melon from the stand.

Stormfly flew to Astrid and grabbed her. They flew to the next roof, without getting caught, and Stormfly dropped Astrid.

"Nice goin' Stormfly!" Astrid raised her melon "Breakfast is served."

As Astrid and Stormfly start to eat, Hiccup walked around the village, hood over his head so no one would notice him. As he walked by people, they kept thrusting food, weapons, and anything in his face. Hiccup smiled at them, but declined. Hiccup walked by a building that had a fire burning inside. Hiccup peeked inside. He didn't see anything interesting. He turned around and was met with a large man with a braid blond beard. Hiccup jumped back, his hood coming off in the process.

"I have 'verything you could 'ver want fer your dragon!"

"I don't think so…" Hiccup said, stepping away, and putting up his hood.

Astrid, who had been staring at the whole thing, looked like she was in love… Stormfly growled a little "Wow."

Stormfly rolled her eyes, and tried to wave her tail in front of Astrid's eyes. Astrid didn't seem to notice.

Hiccup walked past a wheel barrel of apples, and saw a little boy trying to grab one. Hiccup frowned and grabbed an apple.

"You must be hungry, here you go." Smiled Hiccup, handing the little boy the apple. The boy looks happy, but sees Mr. Thorston walking towards them, so he runs away. Mr. Thorston grabbed Hiccup's upper arm and pulled him face to face. "You'd better be able to pay for that."

Hiccup's eyes widened "Pay?"

"No one steals from me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I-I don't have any money." Stated Hiccup, scared

"Thief!" Screamed Mr. Thorston

"Please, if you let me go to the Chief's Place, I can get some from the Chief…" started Hiccup, but Mr. Thorston slammed Hiccup's hand on a nearby table, pulling out his axe

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?"

Hiccup looked around, scared beyond belief. Mr. Thorston raised his axe, and Hiccup struggled to get away "No! No, please!" Cried Hiccup

Mr. Thorston was about to slice Hiccup's hand off, but was stopped by Astrid. She easily grabbed the axe, giving it to Hiccup, who set it aside.

"Thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found him." Astrid turned to Hiccup, who was confused "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Astrid started to lead Hiccup away, and he leaned into her ear "What are you doing?" He whispered

Astrid shrugged "Just play along." She whispered back

The pair was stopped by Mr. Thorston's hand on Astrid's shoulder

"You know this boy?" He asked

Astrid, putting on a show, sadly put her hand over her heart. "Sadly, yes. He's my brother. He's a little… _crazy_." Astrid circles her finger around her temple. Hiccup looked horrified. Mr. Thorston grabbed Astrid's rag of a dress (no really, it was an old thin blanket that she cut into a dress.) and pulled her back.

"He said he knew the chief."

Astrid turned her head and saw Stormfly sitting there, she smirked and got an idea "He thinks the Nadder is the Chief."

Stormfly cocked her head, not knowing what was going on. Hiccup, deciding to play along, kneeled in front of Stormfly, saying "Oh, wise Chief! How may I serve you?" Hiccup started to bow and Stormfly stood tall, babbling in dragonese.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Astrid grabbed another apple and throwing it up and down in her hand "But, no harm down." Astrid walked over to Hiccup, standing him up, Hiccup had a fake dazed look on his face "Now come along Bro. Time to see the healer."

Hiccup walked to a Monstrous Nightmare and stuck out his hand "Hello healer, how are you?"  
Astrid let out a nervous chuckle, wrapping her arms around his shoulders "No, no, no. Not _that_ one." Astrid looked at Stormfly, who is pick pocketing everyone in sight "Come on Chief."

Stormfly bowed, and everything she stole fell from her mouth. The villagers gasped

"Thieves!" Someone shouted and Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand

"Let's go!" The pair, plus Stormfly started to run.

"Get back here you little thieves!"

But the three were just too fast for them.


	3. Street Urchins

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is late, but I was busy~**

**I know by now you guys are sick of hearing about my school, but a lot of bad things happen there, but the German Teacher there has colon cancer that has spread. Now, I'm in Spanish, but most of my friends are in German, please keep in him your thoughts and prayers. **_**Die Beste Hoffnung. **_

**Okay, now on to the story~**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Alvin, with Shylock on his shoulder, walked into his lair, which is hidden under the Chief's house. Alvin smiled at his daughter, Camicazi.

"Hello dear daughter." Smiled Alvin

Camicazi wasn't his real daughter, but his foster daughter. When Alvin was twenty, he found the one year old Camicazi on an island, both parents dead, and Alvin did the only good thing that he has ever done; he took her in. But the act that followed canceled out his good act, he taught her evil.

"Hello father… Shylock." Smirked Camicazi, wild blond hair and equally wild blue eyes. "What's going on?"

Alvin set Shylock on a wooden wheel "Nothing my dear… what are you waiting for Shylock! Start running!"

Shylock groaned and started to run. The contraption started to work, at the top a storm is brewing.

"With all due respect, your evilness, couldn't we just wait for a _real_ storm!?"

"Save your breath, Shylock. _Run faster_!" Alvin placed the Chief's belt on the contraption.

"Daddy, what's going on? Isn't that Stoick's belt?"

"Hush, my dear, and watch…" Smiled Alvin,

"Yes, o mighty rotten one…" Whispered Shylock. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the chief belt, passing into the hourglass under it. The sand in the hourglass started to swirl, making Alvin smile at his contraption as it started to work. Suddenly, the three saw an image of Astrid, helping a hooded male up a ladder. "Yes! Yes! There she is! My _diamond is the rough_!"

"That's her!?" Cried Shylock "That's the loser we've been waiting for!? What a-" Shylock loses his footing and went flying towards the dirt wall across from him.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the dungeon, shall we?" Alvin smirked, laughing evilly

"Swell…" Whispered Shylock, before falling on the floor.

* * *

Astrid laughed as she helped the boy to the top of the ladder.

"Almost there." Reassured Astrid, and Hiccup tried to step over the ladder, but his prosthetic foot caught on the it, flying forward. Astrid caught him before he could fall on his face. Hiccup looked up and their eye's locked. Astrid cleared her throat and let Hiccup go. Hiccup stood up straight and smoothed his cloak. "I want to, uh, thank you for stopping that man… that's the last thing I need, another missing limb…"

"Uh… forget it…" Astrid grabbed a poll "So… your first time in the village, huh?" Astrid ran forward, launching herself to the next building.

Hiccup's mouth dropped "Is it _that_ obvious?" He asked, laughing

"Well," Astrid smiled at him "You do kinda stand out…" Astrid gave him a look of love, and he stared at her, falling fast and hard. Astrid blinked a couple times, before finding a plank long enough for him to walk over to her "I mean… you obviously don't know how dangerous Berk can be." Astrid set down the longest plank down so the boy could get to her. As she is straightening the plank out, Hiccup flies over her head. Astrid looked at him in shock… it took her months before she could master that… Stormfly's looking at the boy the same.

"I'm a fast learner." Hiccup shrugged

Astrid shook her head and stood up "Right… c'mon, this way!" Astrid ran forward, grabbing Hiccup's hand. They finally made it to Astrid deadbeat house. "Watch your head…" Astrid warned as Hiccup ducked "Be careful…"

Astrid dropped Hiccup's hand, leaning against a wall, watching the boy walk around her house.

"This is where you live?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid shrugged

"Yep, just me and Stormfly… come and go as we please."

"Wow…" Because that's his _dream _life. Maybe not with a house like this, but still. Hiccup watches as the girl walked over to a blanket

"Well, it's not much," Astrid pulled back the blanket and Hiccup gasped as he sees his house. Hiccup never realized how big and flashy his house is, at least compared to Astrid's wall-house. "But it's got a great view… the Chief's Place looks pretty wonderful, huh?" Astrid asked

"Oh, it's _amazing_." Hiccup snarky voice said

"I wonder what it would be like to live there… I bet they have servants and—"

"Oh, sure… people who tell you where to go and how to wear your clothes…"

"It's better than here! Always stealing for food, and-and ducking the stupid guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." Stated Hiccup

"Sometimes you feel so-"

"You're just-"

"Trapped." They both said, then looked at each other. Hiccup stared at the girl and realized, it doesn't matter if she lives in a wall, or isn't a chief's daughter, he wants to marry this girl. Astrid, again, shook her head and picked up an apple that Stormfly was about to eat. Astrid pasted it to Hiccup with a cool trick with her arms. Hiccup fumbled with the apple before keeping his grip on it.

"So, where're you from?" Because, so far it's all about her.

"What does it matter?" Hiccup asked, looking at the apple "I ran away, and I'm _not_ going back." Hiccup held the apple harder, refusing to look at Astrid. How selfish is he? Here is this girl, and she lives in a wall, and he's been complaining about living in the Chief's House.

"Really?" Asked Astrid, sitting next to him, taking a bit of her apple. She handed it to Stormfly, who glared and pushed it out the window.

"My father's forcing me to marry…" Stated Hiccup, looking anywhere but at the girl

"That's—that's terrible." Luckly, Astrid will never have that problem. She's a street rat… Astrid looked over the boy's shoulder and saw Stormfly about to eat the boy's apple "STORMFLY!" The Nadder jumped back, babbling in dragonese.

"What's she saying?" Asked Hiccup, usually dragon's like him, why doesn't this one? Hiccup looked the dragon over and saw that her wing was broken. Maybe the girl didn't know how to fix a wing.

"She—she says that not… fair." Blushed the girl

Stormfly cocked her head, like _that's not what I said_.

"Oh did she?" Smirked Hiccup, scooting closer to the girl

"Yeah… of course…" Astrid bit her lip, and scooted an inch

"And does _Stormfly_ have anything else to say?" Asked Hiccup, staring in her crystal blue eyes

"Well, um… she wishes that there was something she could do to, you know, help." Astrid looked down at his lips, heart beating faster every passing second.

Stormfly groaned, knowing her friend was way past the point of no return.

"Hmmm," Hiccup looked at her lips to, scared to his wits end "Tell her that's very _sweet_."

Astrid leaned in to kiss her, but heard a crash. They jumped and saw the Berkian guards. The pair jumped to their feet, shocked.

"There you are…" Smiled Spitelout

"They've found me!" The two twenty year olds said together, then looking at each other "They're after _you_?"

"My father must have sent them—" Blubbered Hiccup, not noticing Astrid on the windowsill. Hiccup turned his head and saw her.

"Do you trust me?" She asked

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" The girl stuck her hand on and Hiccup just stared at it

"Yes…" Hiccup said hesitantly putting his hand in hers. The guards were closing in and Astrid pulled Hiccup close to her

"Then jump!" Cried Astrid, before jumping out of the window. Hiccup screamed as they fell onto a pile of clothes. They get up, and try to run away, but ran into Spitelout.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Street Rat." Spitelout grabbed Astrid's dress. Stormfly landed on Spitelout, and Astrid took Hiccup's hand, but the other guards blocked them. Spitelout pushed the dragon off of him, throwing a net over her.

Spitelout grabbed Astrid, yanking her arms behind her back "It's the dungeon for you, girl."

"Let me go!" Astrid struggled to break free, but to no avail.

Hiccup ran up to Spitelout and started to pound on his back "Let her go!"

Spitelout looked the kid up and down, smirking "Lookie here men, a street _mouse_." Spitelout chuckled and pushed Hiccup down.

Hiccup stood up and yanked his hood down "Unhand her, by the order of the heir." The guards gasped, and Spitelout blushed.

"Heir Hiccup."

"The heir?" Asked the girl, gaping.

"What are you doing outside the walls?" Asked Spitelout "And with this Street Rat."

"That has nothing to do with you! Do what I tell you! I'm going to be chief one day, release her!"

"Well, I would, you see Hiccup… my orders come from Alvin. You'll have to take it out with him." Said Spitelout, as the other guards drag Astrid away/

Hiccup had a death look on his face, and crossed his arms "Believe me… I will…"

* * *

Alvin looked around, and seeing that it was safe, walked into the living room on the Chief's house. Camicazi decided to stay in the lair, but Shylock crawled next to him.

"Alvin!?" They heard Hiccup yell, walking into the house from the back door. Alvin quickly shut the door, slamming Shylocks tail.

"Oh, uh… Heir Hiccup."

"Alvin, I'm stuck…" Whispered Shylock, but Alvin ignored him

"How may I service you?" Alvin mocked a bow and Hiccup rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"The guards just took a girl from the village, on _your_ orders!" Hiccup uncrossed his arms, now putting them on his hips. Alvin suppressed an eye roll.

"You're father told me to keep peace in Berk… the girl was a criminal." Alvin shrugged

"What was her crime?" Hiccup asked, because the girl he knew only stole because she _had_ to. The girl had no choice.

"I can't feel my tail! Alvin!" Shylock whispered, and Alvin kicked him into the lair "That hurt…" Only Alvin heard

"Why… kidnapping the heir." Alvin shrugged

"She didn't kidnap me! I _ran away_!" Hiccup pointed out for like the fifteenth time

"Oh, my…" Alvin walked a feet away, feigning hurt "Had I known…"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hiccup, started to get worried

"Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?" Hiccup asked, really worried now

"Death." Alvin said, in the most sinister tone and Hiccup gasped, taking a step back "By _beheading_."

"No!" Hiccup cried, falling to his knees

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup…" Alvin feigned sadness.

"How… how _could_ you!" Hiccup stood up "You didn't know her!"

"But did you?" Asked Alvin

Hiccup glared, then ran out of the room, refusing to cry.

Shylock, finally making it to the common room, flied up to Alvin's shoulder.

"So," Shylock started "How'd he take it?"

"I think he took it… rather well." Smirked Alvin, watching Hiccup running away.

* * *

Hiccup sat on the bench that his father built in the backyard, head in his arms. He was still refusing to cry. Toothless nudged his back and Hiccup looked at his dragon. "It's all my fault Toothless… I-I-I didn't even know her name…"

Toothless cooed and laid his head on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup patted Toothless' head. And hugged him tightly.

She's gone… she's gone and he doesn't think he'll ever be okay again…


	4. Friend Like Me

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I love this story so much… and for readers of the Perfect Trilogy, I uploaded the first chapter of How to Save a Life~**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written, it took me like three days to write... **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Astrid leaned her head against the cold wall of the dungeon. Her hands were chained to the wall, which isn't common, but according to Spitelout, she was a flight risk.

"He was the _heir_." Astrid said to herself "I don't understand it! I must have sounded so stupid to him!" Astrid closed her blue eyes. She heard a familiar squawk and opened her eyes to see her dragon sitting in the window. "Stormfly! Down here girl! Come on! Help me outta these!"

Stormfly started down, mindful of her broken wing, and stopped in front of Astrid. Stormfly started to scold her in dragonese, and Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hey! He was in trouble! But, oh man, was he worth it." Stormfly started to pick at the lock with her tail, rolling her eyes "Don't worry about it Girl. I'll never see him again anyway. I'm a street rat, and he's the heir, there are rules. He has to marry a chieftess or a heiress… he deserves it to…"

Stormfly unlocked the chains, jumping back in self-pride. She squawked, but stopped when she noticed her girl wasn't watching her. The horror. Instead, Astrid looked down as she rubbed her wrists "I'm… I'm such an idiot." Astrid cupped her face, clearly giving up for the first time in her life.

"You're only an idiot if you give up, girl." An eerie voice said, and Astrid looked up. She looked over in a corner and saw an old man that wasn't there before.

"Who _are_ you?" Asked Astrid

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But, maybe, just maybe, together perhaps we can be _more_." The male voice said, and Astrid scooted closer to the wall, very uncomfortable.

"I'm listening." Whispered Astrid

"There is a cave, girl. A cave of wonders! Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams, maybe even enough to impress your heir, I'd put money on." Astrid looked at her naked feet, thinking about what he said.

Shylock popped his head out of the back of Alvin's disguise. Shylock knew this was stupid…

"Alvin, can you be any slower? I'm about dead here." He whispered and Alvin stuffed Shylock back into the disguise.

"But… the law says on an heiress can-"

"You've heard of the old rule, haven't you girl? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Alvin grins, showing off his fake teeth.

Astrid made a noise of disgust. "So, why would you share all of this treasure with me?"

"I need a young woman with strong legs and a strong back, to go in there for it." Stated Alvin, still using his old man voice

"Uh," Astrid looked around the dungeon "One problem, it's _out there_. We're _in here_." Okay, Astrid and the rule 'respect your elders' have never been friends.

"Things aren't always what they seem…" Alvin walked to a wall and knocked on it twice. A part of the wall opened, reveling a winding staircase "Do with have a deal?"

Astrid and Stormfly look at each other, then back at the creepy old man.

* * *

About an hour later, Astrid is pulling Stormfly with the old man on her back towards the spot the man told her about. They stop short when Astrid saw a giant dragon head. _The Cave of the Red Death_. Her daddy told her about this.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Head asked her and Astrid took a step back into Stormfly.

"It is I… Astrid." Astrid shuffled her weight, playing with her dress sleeves

The Cave looked her up and down, nodding.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." The cave opened her mouth and Astrid peered into it.

"Remember girl, first fetch me the lamp! Then you shall have your prize." The old man said, with a chuckle

Astrid looked at her dragon, who was apprehensive to go in.

"Come Storm." Astrid said with a head nod. The two started down the staircase. Once they get to the bottom, Astrid whistled at all the gold.

"Would ya look at that… just a handful of this would make me richer than the chief!"

Stormfly saw all the treasure, and couldn't help herself. She started to run the gold when Astrid's voice stopped her "Stormfly! Don't. Touch. Anything. We gotta find the lamp."

Stormfly did her version of a pout. She started to follow Astrid, when she felt something follow her. Stormfly turned around, but saw nothing, so she followed Astrid again. She ran up to her girl and tugged on her dress.

"Stormfly! Knock it off! I'm busy!" Astrid turned her head and saw nothing. Astrid shook her head and keep walking. Stormfly was not happy with her girl. Stormfly is a dragon! And dragons are _never_ wrong! Stormfly felt something tug on her tail, and the Nadder runs forward, jumping on Astrid.

"Stormfly!" Screamed Astrid, pushing the dragon off of her and standing up "What are you!? Crazy!?" Astrid looked and saw a rug peeking out from a mountain of gold, and her eye's widened. This wasn't just any carpet… it's an- "A magic carpet! C'mon… c'mon out. I won't hurt you…" It slowly comes from where it's hiding, and walked up to Stormfly. Stormfly roared at it, and it jumped back, then walked away sadly.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you could help us." The carpet looked at Astrid, happy again. It flies to them, wrapping itself around the two. Astrid laughed "Hey, whoa!" Carpet pulled away and Astrid started to speak again "You see, we're trying to find this lamp." Carpet pointed one of his tassels in the air and motioned for the girl to follow him. "I think he knows where it is!"

They started down a long cave, until they enter a cavern. In the dead center, is a pillar with the lamp on top. Astrid looked at Carpet and Stormfly "Stay here." Astrid started up the staircase.

Stormfly looked around, and her eye caught on a golden monkey statue. Carpet tries to hold onto her tail, but was struggling to keep his grip.

Astrid picked up the lamp and looked at it "This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-" Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw Stormfly lung toward the jewel "Stormfly! _NO_!" Stormfly picked up the jewel in her mouth, and the cave started to rumble

"_Infidels_!" The voice rang out and Stormfly put the jewel back. "You have touched the forbidden treasure!" Suddenly the monkey turned into lava and Stormfly jumped back "Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Astrid stuffed the lamp into her dress, and start running down the steps, until they turn into a ramp. Astrid screamed as she slid down into the water, which turned into lava. "Stormfly!" She screamed, before carpet caught her. Stormfly is standing on a rock step, and one by one they fall into the lava. "Carpet! Get Stormfly!" Carpet fly past Stormfly and picked her up. "Whoa! Carpet! Let's move!" They race through the cave as it falls apart, dodging falling rock and dirt. Stormfly hid in Astrid's arms and Astrid glared "Stormfly! This is not the time to panic!" She pushed Stormfly off of her, then looked back up to see a vertical wall in front of them "Start panicking." Her voice cracked, as Carpet dived, and started through another cave.

From the outside, Alvin watched as the cave growl and begin to close. Inside Carpet almost have them out, when a boulder drops on him, sending Stormfly and Astrid flying. Astrid grabs onto the now broken rock steps and holds on for dear life. Astrid looked up and saw that old man. He was within reach, so she held out a hand. "Help me out!"

"Throw me the lamp!" The man insisted, and Astrid shook her head

"I—I can't hold on! Give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp!"

Astrid reaches in her dress and pulled out the lamp. She handed up to the old man and he grabs it greedily. "At last! It's me!" The old man laughed evilly.

Astrid tried to pull herself out of the cave, but a jagged rock scraped her leg and she lost her footing. The old man walked to her and picked her up by the wrist and Astrid started to kick at the man "What are you doing!?" She asked

"Give you your reward." The old man pulled out a dagger, then in his normal voice said "Your _eternal _reward." Alvin was about to stab Astrid, when Stormfly bit his arm, having climbed out of the cave. Alvin screamed, letting Astrid go. Astrid fell back into the cave, screaming. Alvin, still in his disguise, pushed Stormfly into the cave, letting both fall to their death. Carpet, who was struggling to break free from the rock, finally does and flies towards Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid hit her head against the wall, making her unconscious.

* * *

Alvin ripped off his disguise and smiled. He saw that the cave is no longer there, and that rotten street rat is there, most likely dead. He laughed and threw his head back "It's mine! It's all mine!" Alvin patted his pockets, but can't feel the lamp "No…" Alvin fell to his knees "NO!"

* * *

Hiccup picked at his mutton, and his dad moved in his seat uncomfortably.

"Son… is—is there something wrong?"

Hiccup sighed, looking up at his father "Alvin has done something terrible…" His eyes were glossy and his father looked even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, uh… don't worry son…" Stoick reached over and patted his son's shoulder, ignoring the 'ow' "We'll set it right. Now, tell me what he did…"

* * *

Astrid laid on the cave floor, still unconscious. Stormfly walked toward her girl, and nudged her. Carpet lifted himself up, also lifting Astrid. As she is being lifted, Astrid regains consciousness. Astrid put her hand to her head, groaning "Oh, my head…" Astrid looked up at the closed cave opening "We're trapped…" She started to shake her fist "That two face son of a-" Stormfly squawked and Astrid sat back on her knees "Whoever he was… he's long go with the lamp." Astrid pushed her bangs behind her ear. Stormfly squawked again, spitting out the lamp. Astrid gasped and picked up it "Why, you scaly little thief! This doesn't even look like much. Just a beat up piece of junk…" Astrid looked it up and down, turning it in her petit hands "Wait, there's something written here… but it's difficult to make out…" Astrid rubbed the lamp with her dress sleeve. Then, out of nowhere, smoke started to appear. It started to shake and glow, but Astrid kept her grip on it. A blonde… _thing_ appeared and Astrid jumped back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" The blonde thing picked up Astrid and put her on a rock. He took off his head, spinning it around, and Carpet brought Astrid back to the ground "Whoa! Does it feel _great_ to outta there!" The blonde thing, Astrid guessed that he was a genie, used the lamp part of him to make some sort of eochy thingie "Nice to be back, people of the Cave. Him where ya from?" The Genie stuck the eochy thingie in Astrid's face, and she stared at him like he was crazy "What's your name?"

"Uh… it's Astrid…" She said

"Astrid!" The Genie said as if he just discovered a treasure "Hello, Astrid. Nice to have you on the show! Can we call you 'Ast' or just 'Trid' or how about 'Ti-ti!'" The genie turned into a dog "Like 'here Ti-ti! Here girl!'"

Astrid shook her head "I must have hit my head harder than I thought… I'm seeing things."

The Genie, who was still a dog, looked at Astrid "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Suddenly, he turned into himself and Stormfly jumped back, squawking "Sorry, hope I didn't singe the scales." The genie looked at Carpet "Rug man, my homie, haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel!" the genie said, and Carpet high fived him. The genie looked at Astrid "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master, that or I'm getting bigger!" the genie let his stomach turn into fat "Look at me from the side. Do I look fat?"

Astrid put out her hands "Whoa, wait a minute! I'm _your_ master?" She asked

The genie smiled "That's right! She _can_ be taught! What would you wish of me, the ever impressive," the genie put himself in a cube "the loooonnnnggg contained" Then turned himself in a ventriloquist with a dummy "The often imitated," He tossed the dummy aside "But _never_ duplicated-" He multiplied himself so he was surrounding Astrid, and they repeated duplicated. He turned back into one "Genie! Of! The Lamp! But my friends call me Tuffnut… right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment and wish fulfillment. Thank youuuu."

Astrid's eyes widened "Wish fulfillment?"

"Three wishes to be exact!" Tuffnut said, sticking three fingers in Astrid's face. "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishing." Tuffnut turned into a machine with three windows on it "That's it—three." Three Tuffnut's appeared in front of Astrid "_Uno, dos, tres_." He changed into himself again "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

Astrid looked at Stormfly "Now I know I'm dreaming."

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So why don't you sit down, while I illuminate the possibilities!" Tuff turned into a lamp, then turned back into himself "_Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherazadie had a thousand tales, but master you're in luck cause you your sleeve, you got a brand a magic never fails_." Forty thieves appeared around Astrid, but before she could anything, Tuffnut's arms started to punch them away

"_You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how? See all you gotta do is rub that lamp and I'll say-_" Tuffnut went back into the lamp, and Astrid rubbed it, not really sure what was happening. Tuffnut came out of the lamp again

"_Mistress Astrid, ma'am. What will you pleasure be?"_ Tuffnut made a table and made Astrid sit at it, with a menu in front of her "_Let me take your order, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me! No, no, no! Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maître' d. C'mon whisper what it is you want! You ain't never had a friend like me!" _Tuffnut made his ear larger to listen to Astrid, then turned into four Tuffnuts. "_Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, the queen, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish! How about a little more Baklava?"_ All four Tuffnuts started to give Astrid a makeover, then shove her into a chair, where she got fanned by four men. She smiled and sat straighter. "_Try some of column A_." Astrid was looking around when she suddenly on a very high column. She fell off, but was caught by another column "_Try all of column B._" Astrid falls down, only to fall on a cushion

"_I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me!"_ Tuffnut turned into a magician "_Can your friends do this?_" A mini Tuffnut did a dance with one of Tuffnut's hands "_Can your friends do that?_" Another mini Tuffnut danced with the other hand "_Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go poof! Well, looky here, can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip! And then make the sucker disappear?" _

Astrid was about to kiss one of the guys that were dancing around her, when they all disappeared "_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for a charge? d'affairs! I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what you wish I really want to know. You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt. So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_ _Miss Astrid ma'am, have a wish or two or three? I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me! You ain't never had a friend like me!"_ Tuffnut finished his song, laying on his stomach with an 'applause' sign on his back. Carpet was the only one that clapped. "So, what will it be, master?"

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" asked Astrid, smirking

"Ah," He said "maybe… there are a few rules."

"Like?" asked Astrid

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Rule three: I can't bring anyone back from the dead." Tuffnut grabbed Astrid's shoulders "I don't like doing it! It's almost as ugly as my sister!"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, but she's in another lamp…" Shrugged Tuffnut "Other than that, you got it."

Astrid looked at Stormfly, plotting her next move "Rules? You mean… _limitations_? On wishes!" Astrid looked at her dragon "Some all-powerful genie… can't even bring people back from the dead…" She faked a laugh "I don't even think he could get us out of this cave. Looks like we have to find a way out of here by-" Astrid started to leave, but Tuffnut flew in front of her

"Excuse me!? You are lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp!? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And now you're walking out on my? I don't think so. Not right now, you're gettin' your wishes so _sit down_!" Astrid sat on Carpet, biting her lip. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" And then they were off.


	5. Heiress Ali

**So… yeah. I didn't really know how to change Ali into anything, so it's just pronounce like Aly, like the nickname for Alyson. Okay? Okay :) I own nothing~**

* * *

"Alvin this is outrageous! If it weren't for all your years of loyal service…" Stoick trailed off with a huff. Hiccup was sitting with his arms crossed on a chair in the front room and Alvin was standing up, feigning worry. Camicazi was standing by her father, rolling her eyes "From now on, you must talk to me before sentencing prisoners to death. _Before_ they are dead."

"I promise you sir, it won't happen again."

Stoick patted Hiccup's and Alvin's shoulders "Good man. Now, Hiccup, Alvin can we put this mess behind us?"

"I apologies to you Hiccup." Alvin faked and Hiccup glared

Hiccup walked up to Alvin and stared him dead in the eye "At least something good will come of me having to marry. When I am Chief, I will have the power to _get rid of you_." Hiccup crossed his arms again, and turned to walk away, unnoticed by his father

"That's good man! Now that's settled, it's time to get back to this heiress business…" Stoick looked around and noticed that his son was gone "Hiccup? Hiccup!" Stoick ran after his son and Camicazi groaned

"If only you had gotten that stupid lamp!" She stomped her foot

"_I will have the power to _get rid of you." Shylock mocked Hiccup perfectly "Oh! We have to keep kissin' up to that loser, and his loser son for the rest of our lives."

"No, Shylock. Only until he finds a loser wife. Then he'll have us banished." Stated Alvin

"Or beheaded." Camicazi said with wide eyes

"Ewwwww." They all said, holding their throats.

Shylock thought for a moment, before looking at Camicazi "Wait! Hold up! Camicazi, what if _you _were the loser wife!?"

"What!" Alvin and Cami asked

"Okay, Cami, you marry the heir, right, then _you_ become a chief's wife…"

"Oh, marry the loser? I become a wife…" Camicazi smiled

"Then we drop daddy-in-law and the hubby off a cliff!" smiled Shylock "And Alvin would be in power!"

"Oh Shylock… I love the way your foul mind works." Alvin laughed, then Camicazi and Shylock joined in.

* * *

Carpet landed in a small cove, and Tuffnut smiled at Astrid "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." Carpet finally stopped, and made stairs. Astrid stood up and walked off of Carpet, followed by Stormfly. "Thank you. Goodbye, goodbye, thank you! Goodbye!" Tuffnut flew in front of Astrid and smirked "Well now, Miss 'I don't believe in genies'. How about that?"

Astrid smirked and crossed her arms "Oh, you sure showed me." She pushed her bangs behind her ear and thought for a moment "Now, about my three wishes."

"Whoa, do my ears hear you wrong? Three? You are down by ONE_,_ girl."

Astrid raised her eyebrows "Ah, no. I never _wished_ to get out that cave. You did that all on your own."

Tuffnut thought it over, then turned into a sheep "Well, don't I feel sheepish? All right, you baaaaaad girl, three wishes, but no more freebies." Tuffnut turned back normal and leaned against a tree

"Fair enough. So, three wishes. I want them to be good…" Astrid looked at Tuffnut who was watching a butterfly "What would you wish for?"

Tuffnut looked at her "Me?" Astrid nodded "No one's ever asked me that before… well in _my_ case… forget it."

"What? No, really, you can tell me!"

Tuffnut looked at Astrid and smiled "Freedom."

Astrid pushed her braid back and bit her lip "You're a prisoner?"

"It's part of the gig…" Tuffnut grew gigantic, and in a deep voice said "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Tuffnut shrunk back down and cramped himself in his lamp "Itty bitty living space."

"Tuffnut, that's terrible." Astrid said. And she thought her life was bad.

"Tuffnut… that's-that's terrible." Said Astrid

"But to free… not to have to do whatever someone asks you to… that would mean more to me than all the treasure in the world… but what am I talking about here. Let's get real here. Tuffnut wake up and smell the dragon dung."

Astrid looked up and smiled "I'll do it. I'll set you free!"

"Uh, right. Nice joke."

"No really! I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my last one to set you free." Astrid stuck out her hand and stared at Tuffnut

He sighed "Here's hopin' kid." They shook hands, then Tuffnut stepped back "So, what will it be kid? What do you want most?"

"Well," Astrid brushed her bangs out of her eyes "There's this guy—"

"Stop!" Said Tuffnut, puffing out his chest and Astrid noticed a heart with a cross through it "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember."

"But, Tuffnut! He's smart and fun and-"

"Sexy?"

"_Handsome_!" Corrected Astrid "He's got these eyes that just- _wow_\- and this hair—his smile-"

Astrid looked over at Tuff and he was sitting at a table he made with his magic with Carpet, dressed all funny "Ami, c'est l'amour." He smiled

"But, he's the heir. To even have a chance I would have—hey, can you make me an heiress?"

"Can I make you an heiress." Mocked Tuffnut "Of course! Now, is that an official wish? Say the words!"

"Tuffnut, I wish for you to make me an heiress."

Tuffnut smirked "I love hearing those words… all right!" Tuffnut looked Astrid over, picking at her dress "What is this dress? What are you trying to say? Beggar?" Tuffnut dropped the dress and crossed his arms "I have just the thing!" Tuffnut snapped and all the sudden, Astrid was wearing a red shirt, a brown skirt with spikes on it, dark leggings, armor, a hood, and boots. Her hair was taken out of the braid and left out and about.

Her feet haven't been this warm since her mom died when she was six.

"I like it, very pretty. Very grown up." Tuffnut said, then looked at Stormfly "Here, here reptile!" Stormfly tried to run but Tuffnut zapped her and brought her over to them "I have just the mode of transportation for a beautiful heiress like yourself. What better way to ride the streets of Berk than on your very own camel!" Tuffnut snapped and Stormfly was changed into a camel "Watch out, they spit." Stormfly spit as if on cue and Astrid stared at Tuffnut "I'll take that as a no." He kept snapping his fingers, making Stormfly change into various animals, until she's finally herself again. "I got it! The perfect dragon for an heiress!" Tuffnut snapped, and Stormfly was turned into a Stormcutter. Stormfly cautious walked to the lake that was in there and jumped back when she saw herself. She flew into a tree, but it bent over under Stormfly's weight. She looked at Astrid upside down.

"Stormfly, you look good." Astrid giggled and her dragon glared at her.

"She's got the outfit, she's got the Stormcutter, but we're not through yet! Hold on to your armor kid, cause we're gonna make you an heiress!"

* * *

Stoick carefully put the last sword on the pile and smiled, take small steps back. The door opened and slammed shut, making all the swords fall. Stoick sighed silently and hung his head.

"Sir! I think I have found the solution to the problem with your son!" Alvin said, holding a paper in one hand and Camicazi's hand in the other.

Shylock flew over to Stoick "Awk, the problem with your son."

Stoick glared at the pesky dragon "Oh, have you now?" He asked, crossing his arms

Alvin opened the paper he was holding, dropping Camicazi's hand in the process. "Right here. 'If the heir had not chosen a wife in the appointed time, then the Chief shall choose for him.'" Read Alvin

"But Hiccup hated all of those heiress. How could I chose someone who he hates?" Stoick asked

"Not to worry, Chief." Smiled Camicazi "There's more."

"'If in the event a suitable heiress cannot be found, the heir must then be married to—oh, would you look at that." Smirked Alvin

"What?" asked Stoick "Who?"

"The vizier's daughter. Why, that would be… Camicazi." Alvin smiled, while looking at his daughter

"But, I thought the law said only an heiress could marry the-" Stoick started to read over the paper, but Alvin took it away from him

"Desperate times call for desperate measure, Chief." Said Alvin, looking into Stoick's eyes

Stoick started to get hypnotized "Desperate measures…"

"You will order the heir to marry my daughter." Stated Alvin

"I… will… order… Hiccup… to-" Stoick shook his head "But- she's so young."

"The heir will marry-." Alvin was cut off by a noise outside. Stoick looked confused.

Stoick stood up and walked out the door to the balcony. He looked around and saw his village watching some parade of sorts.

"_Make way for heiress Ali!" _

"_Say hey! It's heiress Ali_!"

Tuffnut smiled "_Hey, clear the way in the old bazar, hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star, now come, be the first on your block to meet her eye. Make way, here she comes. Ring bells, bang the drums. You're gonna love this girl!" _Tuff walked to the villagers "_Heiress Ali, fabulous she, Ali Hofferson. Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee."_ Tuffnut pulled the rug from under the guards and they bowed "_Now try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday best. And come and meet her spectacular coterie." _

Stoick was tapping his fingers and Shylock was dancing on Alvin's shoulder, but after a glare from Camicazi and Alvin, he stopped, looking away.

"_Heiress Ali, mighty is she, Ali Hofferson! Strong as ten regular men, definitely. She faced the galloping hordes, a hundred bay guys with swords, who sent those goons to their lords, why Heiress Ali!" _

"_She's got seventy-five golden dragons_." A chorus of men sang, right as Hiccup walked out on his balcony. He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like it.

Tuffnut, dressed as a man, said "Don't they look lovely, June?"

"_Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three._" A chorus of girls sang right as Tuffnut appeared as a woman.

"Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers!"

Then he continued with the song "_When it comes to exotic-type mammals, has she got a zoo! I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie. Heiress Ali! Beautiful is she, Ali Hofferson! That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knees,_" On the balcony, Hiccup rolled his eyes, and put his head in his hand, totally not amused at this._ "Well, get on out in that square, adjust your veil and prepare, to gawk and grovel and stare at Heiress Ali!_" Hiccup scoffed, and walked back into his house. He had enough of this. The only girl he wanted to marry was dead because of him… he didn't even know her name…

The riff-raff walked into the gates, straight to the chief's house.

"_She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!_" Sang Tuffnut

Three guards smiled "_She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkey's."_

"_And to view them, she charges no fee."_ Sang Tuffnut

Astrid looked out and threw some of the gold she had to some of the villagers "_She's generous, so generous._" They sang

"_She's got slaves, she's servants and flunkies!" _

"_Proud to work for her!_"

"_They bow to her whim, love serving her, they're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Heiress Ali!" _

Stoick noticed them coming into the gates, excited that someone other than Camicazi wanted to marry his son, ran to open the doors. Alvin stopped the door with a hand, shaking his head. The doors opened, crushing Alvin and Shylock behind it.

"_Heiress Ali, amorous she! Ali Hofferson! Heard your heir was a sight handsome to see!" _Tuffnut sang to Stoick, smiling "_And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by, with sixty dragons, dragon galore, with her bears and lions, a brass band and more. With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers, her Terrors that warble on key! Make way for Heiress Ali!" _Tuffnut flew back into her hood, and into the lamp. Astrid took that as her hint, getting on Carpet, she flew up to the Chief. Alvin moved the door with a snarl. Astrid bowed with flourish.

Stoick sat in his chair, laughing "That was outstanding! Amazing!"

Astrid cleared her throat, making her voice higher than normal "Chief Stoick the Vast, I have journeyed from afar to seek your son's hand."

"Heiress Ali Hofferson! Of course you are! It's a pleasure!" They shook hands "I'm delighted to meet you." Stoick pointed to Alvin and Cami, who had frowns on their faces "This is Alvin and Camicazi, they're delighted to…"

"Ecstatic." Alvin said with no emotion. Camicazi glared harder, but Astrid didn't seem to notice

"I'm afraid, Heiress Ali Hoffseen…" Started Camicazi

"Hofferson!" Corrected Astrid, still in her fake voice

"Whatever, you can't just parade in here uninvited and—"

"By Odin." Said Stoick, looking at Carpet "This is incredible…" He had only heard about these in stories. Stoick reached out and tugged on one of the tassels "Do you think I could… just once?" Stoick looked at Astrid, who gave her million dollar smile

"Why of course Chief… allow me." Astrid tried to help Stoick onto Carpet, but failed. Once Stoick was seated, Carpet took off. Stoick roared with laughter as he flew around. He refused to go flying with his son, expect for once. No wonder his son loved this so much.

Alvin glared at Astrid "And just where did you come from?"

"Oh," Astrid laughed nervously "Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure of it." She gave him her smile, but Alvin kept frowning

"Try me." He challenged

"Look out!" Laughed Stoick, and all three of them ducked

"Watch it with that dumb rug!" Threatened Shylock

"I'm landing! Are you watching Alvin! I haven't had this much fun since Val was alive!"

"You look great Chief!" Faked Alvin

Carpet landed and Stoick got off, walking to Alvin. "You are impressive, my dear! And an heiress!" Stoick looked at Camicazi and whispered to her "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Hiccup!"

"I don't trust him Chief." Said Alvin

"What are you talking about!? One thing I'm proud of is that I'm an _excellent_ judge of character!" Stoick laughed, and walked Astrid

"Oh, an _excellent_ judge of character… _not_." Whispered Shylock

Hiccup snuck into the front room, angry. They were sitting there, discussing _his_ future. Without him!

"Oh, I know Hiccup will like this one." Stoick smiled

"I'm pretty sure I'll like Hiccup." Smirked Astrid

"Chief, no, I must cut in on Hiccup's behalf." Started Camicazi

Hiccup gasped and came out of hiding "Unbelievable!" He shouted "All of you! Standing around discussing _my_ future! I'm not some _prize_!" He turned around and stalked away

Astrid bit her lip and sighed. Stoick patted her back "Oh my dear. Don't worry, Ali, just give him some time to cool down. Now, let me show you around…" The two exit, leaving Alvin with Camicazi and Shylock.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Heiress Hoffseem…" stated Camicazi, a plan forming in her head.


	6. A Whole New World

**Hey *Dodges rotten fruit* I know! I'm sorry *someone throws a table* Hey! That's uncalled for. I know it's been forever! And I'm sorry! I got busy with school and such~**

**Crank up that Romantic Flight, it's a **_**whole new world **_**with this chapter…**

**Haha, puns, gotta love them. **

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was standing on his balcony thinking about that girl. The one girl he actually liked was… gone…

Hiccup pushed away from the balcony and walked back into his house.

Astrid watched Hiccup from the ground and looked at Tuffnut

"What am I gonna do? Hiccup won't let me look at him, let alone talk to him! I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid Heiress wish!" Astrid kicked some rocks. Stormfly tried to eat some chicken, but it didn't agree with her new dragon body, so she threw it up. Stormfly snarled and tried again.

"Your move." Said Tuff, who was playing some weird game with Carpet. Carpet moved his piece, knocking Tuff's piece off of the board "I can't believe it… I'm losing to a rug."

"Tuffnut! I need your help!" said Astrid, crossing her arms

Tuffnut went over to Astrid and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Okay, sparky, here's the deal, if you wanna court the little gentlemen, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?"

"What?" asked Astrid, completely lost

Tuffnut flew away from Astrid, and made a board with his magic "Tell him the _TRUTH_!" Tuffnut flipped the board and it said _truth_ on it with big letters

"No!" Astrid stated "If Hiccup ever found out that I'm really some crummy street rat, he'd laugh at me!" Astrid adjusted her shirt, and made sure the lamp was well hidden in her hood "Well, how do I look?"

Tuffnut sighed sadly "Like… an heiress." He stated

* * *

Hiccup was laying on his bed, Toothless right by his side, when he heard something from his balcony.

"Heir Hiccup?" A high pitched voice said, and Toothless lifted up his head and growled lightly at the stranger

"Who is it?" Asked Hiccup, sitting up

"It's me, Heiress Al- ahem…" Astrid cleared her throat, and jumped off of Carpet, on to the balcony "Heiress Ali Hofferson."

"I don't want to see you." Hiccup closed the curtains and walked back to his bed

"No, no! Wait, Hiccup! Give me a chance!" Astrid took a step, but Toothless jumped in front of her, growling at her.

"Leave me alone!" Hiccup called

"Down… down dragon." Astrid's voiced wavered. What kind of dragon was this? Astrid climbed on to the edge of the balcony.

Tuffnut flew up to Carpet and smiled "How's our girl doing?" Carpet cut his neck with his finger and Tuffnut sighed.

Astrid bit her lip and brushed her bangs out of her eyes "Down dragon. Back down. Down dragon."

Hiccup peaked out of the curtains and gasped. She looked _familiar_, so familiar.

"Wait!" Said Hiccup, and Astrid looked up "Do I know you?" he asked, stepping out into the cold night air.

Astrid quickly brushed her bangs back into her eyes "Uh, no, no…" Astrid chuckled nervously

"You remind me of someone I met in the village."

"The village?" asked Astrid, and she heard buzzing around her ear. She swung her hand around, still smiling "I have servants that go to the village for me, in fact, I have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants. So, it could not have been me you saw."

Hiccup's face fell "Oh, I guess not…" Hiccup turned around and started back to his room

The bee, who is really Tuffnut, said "Enough about you, Casanova! Talk about him! He's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. _Anything_, pick a feature!"

"Uh, Heir Hiccup?" Hiccup turned around and give him a look "You're very…" Astrid lost her words

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!"

"Punctual!" Astrid smiled and Hiccup gave her a look

"Punctual?" He asked, if this is her flirting, it's sad

"Handsome." Corrected Astrid, with a blush

"Nice safe." Stated Tuff

"Hmm," Smirked Hiccup "I'm rich too, you know."

"Yeah," smiled Astrid

"The son of a Chief."

"I know."

"A perfect prize for any heiress to marry."

"Uh, right… right. An heiress like me!"

"Warning, warning!" Tuff buzzed around Astrid's ear

"Right, an heiress like you…" Hiccup took steps towards Astrid, and when he was in front of her, he pushed her hood on her head, making Astrid wince in pain. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've meet!" Hiccup started to go back to his room

"Mayday! Mayday!" Tried Tuff

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Yelled Hiccup walking back into his room

"What?" Astrid asked Tuff, who was buzzing around her

"Stop him! Stop him! Want me to sting him!?"

"Buzz off!" said Astrid

"Okay, okay, but remember _bee_ yourself." Tuffnut flew back into her hood and Astrid rolled her eyes

"Yeah right!"

"What?!" Hiccup asked, turning his head

"Uh, I mean… you're right. You're not just some prize to be won…" Astrid looked down, standing on the balcony's edge "You should be free to make your own choices." Hiccup and Toothless shared a look "I'll go now…" Astrid took a step off the edge and fell.

Hiccup gasped and ran to the edge "No!" He cried

Astrid's head popped back up "What? What?" she asked

Hiccup looked taken back "How—how are you doing that?" He asked, leaning over the edge, and seeing that she was standing on a floating carpet.

"It's a magic carpet…" Carpet flew Astrid up

"It's… cool?" Carpet shook Hiccup's hand

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you?" Asked Astrid "We could get outta here, see the world."

"Is it safe?" asked Hiccup

"Sure," Astrid shrugged "Do you trust me?"

Hiccup's head snapped up. Those eyes… so familiar… "What?" he asked

Astrid held out her hand, and suddenly Hiccup is back with that girl and they're about to jump "Do you trust me?"

Hiccup smirked and put his hand in hers "Yes…"

Astrid pulled him onto Carpet, and they were off. Hiccup gasped and held onto Astrid. Astrid breathed a laugh. Hiccup looked back and saw Toothless giving him a questioning look. He waved slightly and looked back to what was in front of him. They flew over the wall and shot into the sky.

"_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me Hiccup, now when did you last let your heart decide?_" Astrid asked

As they flew through the village, Hiccup saw a pot of flowers. Carpet stopped slowly and Hiccup picked a flower and gave it to Astrid. She blushed and took the flower. "_I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under. On a magic carpet ride." _Carpet flew up and spun a little. Astrid smiled at Hiccup, who looked amazed. "_A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go say we're only dreaming_." Hiccup looked at the disappearing Berk behind him. He only gets to fly Toothless around his yard, never in the sky. Carpet started to fly into the clouds, the night sky turning black

"_A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. Now that I'm in a whole new world with you!"_

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you." _sang Astrid

"_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through and endless diamond sky._" Sang Hiccup as they started to fly with a flock of Terrible Terrors, and one looked over, and screeched. Carpet flipped, making Astrid and Hiccup in a free fall, but Carpet caught them.

"_A whole new world_." Sang Hiccup, and Carpet dived now, and he covered his eyes.

Astrid uncovered his eyes, but kept a hold on his hands "_Don't you dare close your eyes._" Sang Astrid

"_A hundred thousand things to see."_

"_Hold your breath, it gets better."_

"_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be!_" Hiccup sang, because he's _not_ going back to his life.

"_A whole new world!"_

"_Every turn a surprise_."

"_With new horizons to pursue_."

"_Every moment, red letter_." Sang Hiccup

"_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you_." They both sang as they passed an apple tree. Astrid took one and slide it down her arm with that cool trick that her mom taught her. Hiccup smirked. He _knew_ it. It was her. "_A whole new world, that's where we'll be." _Hiccup linked their fingers together, and Astrid leaned her head on his shoulder

"_A thrilling chase._" Sang Astrid, smiling to herself

"_A wondrous place_." Sang Hiccup, setting his head on top on of hers

"_For you and me_…" They sang together, as Carpet flew through the night sky.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup sat on a rock watching two dragons fighting. They didn't know where they were, nor did they care. Astrid hugged her knees to her chest and Hiccup sighed contently.

"It's all so magical…" Whispered Hiccup

"Yeah." Smiled Astrid

Hiccup looked at Astrid and bit his lip. He took a breath and prayed to Odin that he was right "It's a shame Stormfly had to miss this." Stated Hiccup slyly

"Nah," Astrid shrugged "She hates other dragons," Carpet looked at Astrid "She has that broken wing so she-" Astrid stopped midsentence "Oh no…" She whispered. She had messed up everything. Hiccup pulled off her hood and Astrid stared at him

"You _are_ the girl from the village! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?" yelled Hiccup

"Hiccup, I'm sorry!" said Astrid

"Did you think that I was stupid?" asked Hiccup

"No!" Cried Astrid

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" asked Hiccup

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't figure it out…" Hiccup raised an eyebrow "That's not what I meant!" Astrid buried her face in her hands

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." Hiccup crossed his arms

"The truth?" asked Astrid, and Hiccup nodded. Astrid looked at Carpet, who waved her on "The truth is… the truth is, I sometimes _dress_ as a commoner to escape the pressure of being an heiress." Carpet slumps down "But I really am an heiress…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hiccup

"Well, it's a strange when an heiress goes out in the village in disguise, doesn't it?" Astrid smirked, bangs falling in her face

Hiccup studied her face, before pushed her bangs behind her ear "Not that strange." Laughed Hiccup

Astrid let out a breath, before leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Hiccup walked off of Carpet onto his balcony, and turning to Astrid.

"Goodnight, Milady." He smiled

"Goodnight Hiccup." Astrid mirrored his smile, before slowly leaning in. Carpet bumped up Astrid, and Hiccup kissed her sooner. Hiccup pulled away, and walked back to his room, not before he snuck a look at Astrid.

Astrid smiled and pumped up her fists in the air, falling back on Carpet. "Yes! For the first time, things are finally looking up." Astrid was in her own little world, when four sets of hands grab her "Hey! What's going on?" Suddenly she was gagged and she looked around.

"Hold her! She's scrappy!" She heard Spitelout

Chains were put around her wrists and ankles. Astrid looked around and saw Stormfly in a net. One guard tied Carpet around a tree. Alvin, Camicazi trailing behind him, came out of the shadows, Shylock perched on his shoulder.

"I'm terribly afraid you've worn out your welcome, Heiress Hoffseem." The trio turn, and Alvin stopped Spitelout "Make sure she's never found." The three walked away. Spitelout smirked, and hit the back of Astrid's head.

* * *

Spitelout pushed Astrid's body into the ocean. Astrid started the struggle, but her feet were tied to a rock. She snuck to the bottom, and the lamp floats away from her. Astrid tried to move the rock to get to the lamp, but she was losing consciousness, falling to the sea floor. The lamp moved to her hands and rubbed against them. Tuffnut appeared holding a rubber duck.

"Never fails, I get in the tub and there's a rub at the lamp." Tuffnut squeaked the duck "Hello? Ast?" Tuffnut looked down and saw Astrid unconscious "Ast? Ast? Kiddo, snap out of it." Tuffnut picked up Astrid, and her head went back "I can't help you unless you make a wish! Say 'Tuffnut, I want you to save my life.' Come on Astrid!" Tuffnut shook Astrid, and her head fell forward "I'll take that as a yes!" Tuffnut flew out of the water and set Astrid on the cliff. Astrid woke up coughing. She sat up, hair in her face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Kiddo." Said Tuff

"Tuff, I- uh-, I-uh…" Astrid couldn't find the right words, so she just hugged Tuff "Thanks Tuff…"

"Oh, Ast… I'm getting kinda fond of you kiddo. Not that I want to pick out houses with you or anything."

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on his bed, humming. Toothless snorted at his human, and went back to sleep. Stoick appeared at Hiccup's bedroom door, and Hiccup leaped out of his bed

"Dad, I have-" Hiccup ran up to his dad and saw that there was something _off_ about him. "Good news…"

"So do I. I have chosen a wife for you." Said Stoick in a monotone voice

"What?" asked Hiccup, taking a step back.

Stoick opened the door more and Camicazi was standing there with a smirk on her face. Hiccup gasped and took another step, bumping into his dragon.

"You're speechless… a perfect quality in a husband." Smirked Camicazi

"I will _never _marry you!" Hiccup yelled, then turned to his father "Dad, I choose Heiress Ali."

Alvin smirked "Heiress Ali left." Camicazi nodded with her father

"You better check your crystal ball again Alvin." A voice said and everyone turned to see Heiress Ali leaning against a wall, hair wavy and damp. Camicazi and Alvin gasped. She was dead!

"Heiress Ali!" Smiled Hiccup

"How in the he—" Shylock started, them cleared his throat "uh, awk!"

"Tell them the truth Camicazi and Alvin. You tried to have me killed!" Astrid pointed at them, strutting towards them.

"What?" asked Camicazi

"Ridiculous…" Alvin said, staring at Stoick "Chief, she's obviously lying." Alvin said, bringing his amulet close to Stoick's eyes

"Obviously… lying…" Stoick said, in his monotone voice.

"Dad!" Hiccup said, gripping his father's shoulders, giving him little shakes "What's wrong with you?"

Astrid looked closely at Alvin and noticed the amulet. "I know!" Astrid ripped the amulet from Alvin's hand and smashed it on the ground. Stoick shook his head a couple of times, eye's returning to normal.

"Oh gods…" whispered Stoick, holding his head

"Sir, Alvin and Camicazi were controlling you with this!" Astrid picked up the smashed amulet and showed it to Stoick. Stoick looked horrified as he took the amulet form Astrid's hands.

"What? Alvin, you traitor." Stoick raged, pointing a large finger at Alvin

"Sir, all of this can be explained, just…" Alvin tried to reason

"Guards! Guards!" Called Stoick

"Well, this is it. We're dead… so very, very dead." Whispered Shylock

Alvin looked at Astrid, and noticed the lamp in her hood. A evil smirk appeared on his face as he lunged at Astrid, but he was pulled back by guards.

"Arrest them at once!" yelled Stoick

"This is not done yet girl!" Cried Alvin, digging a vile out of his coat. Astrid gasped and ran toward him, but before she could get to him, Alvin threw it on the ground. Smoke clouded around Astrid, making her cough. When it disappeared, so did Camicazi and Alvin.

"Find them! Search everywhere!"

"Ali, are you okay?" Asked Hiccup, pulling her into his arms

"Yes…" Astrid smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him. Hiccup leaned his head down and-

His dad pushed threw them, mumbling to himself.

"Alvin, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time… terrible. How will I ever-" Stoick stopped abruptly. He turned around and saw his son holding Ali, staring at her like she's his world. A smile broke out on his face "Can this be true? My son finally chosen a suitor?" Hiccup nodded happily "Praise Odin! That's good man!" Stoick slapped Hiccup's shoulder, making the couple stumble. "You are brilliant girl!" Stoick smiled, gripping Astrid's shoulders "I could kiss you! But I won't, I'll leave that to my—well you know…" Stoick pushed Hiccup and Astrid back together "You two shall be wed at once! Yes! You two will be happy, and prosperous, and then you my girl, will be a chief's wife?"

"A chief's wife?" asked Astrid

"Yes, an outstanding youth like yourself, is just what the village needs!"

Astrid faked a smile, leaning into Hiccup more…

She's not outstanding… she's nothing more than a lying, street rat…


	7. Ex- Heiress Ali

**Hi! Another update, of course! I just love this story, and yes, I am working on How to Save a Life, I'm in the editing phase, so I don't when I'll get it up. **

**Guest: Thanks! But I don't really know how to separate the lyrics from the words so… sorry? **

**Stay Perfect!**

**Uh, so yeah… I own nothing!**

* * *

Alvin, Camicazi and Shylock ran into Alvin's lair.

"We gotta get out of here! We gotta—I have to pack. Only essentials _Camicazi_." Said Shylock, throwing stuff around, and Alvin started to smile "Travel light, that's what my mother always told me. Travel li- what are you smiling at? They caught us!" Alvin started to laugh wildly "That's it. He's lost it. It's down to just us Camicazi… that's it. He's gone nuts. He's cracked." Shylock flew to Alvin and started to slap Alvin with his tail "Get a grip Alvin!" Alvin grabbed Shylocks neck with a sneer "Good grip."

"Heiress Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin Astrid. She had the lamp Shylock."

"Why that little-" Camicazi started to say

"But Shylock is going to relieve her of it." Stated Alvin

"Me?" asked Shylock, then groaned when Alvin nodded

* * *

Astrid was pacing around her room in the Chief's house, biting her finger nail.

"A chief's wife? They want me to be a chief's wife?"

Tuffnut came out of the lamp with a big smile on his face "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" He sang, before noticing Astrid's frown. Tuff flew next to Astrid, smiling a little "Astrid, you just won the heart of the heir, what are you going to do next?" When Astrid didn't answer, Tuff pulled out a piece of paper that said 'Diamond in the Rough' on the front "Psst. You're next line is 'I'm going to free Tuffnut.' Anytime…"

Astrid groaned "Tuffnut, I can't."

"Sure you can!" Tuff smiled "Just go 'Tuff, I wish for you to be free.'"

Astrid pushed Tuffnut away from her "I'm serious! Look, I'm sorry I really am, but they want to me a chief's wife—no, they want to make _Heiress Ali_ a chief's wife. Without you, I'm just Astrid."

"Ast, you won." Smiled Tuff

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm important is because of you. What if they find out I'm not an heiress… oh gods, what if _Hiccup_ finds out. I'll lose him. Tuff, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

Tuff lost his smile "Hey, I understand," Then sarcastically he added "After all, you've lied to everyone else, I was started to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me, _master_." Tuffnut disappeared into his lamp. Astrid sat on her bed and picked up the lamp.

"Tuffnut, I'm really sorry." She tried to reason, but Tuffnut stuck out his tongue at her "Well fine then!" She threw the lamp back on her bed "You just wallow in self-pity then! Just stay in there!" She looked out the window and saw Carpet and Stormfly staring at her "What are you two looking at?!" The two look at each other, then disappear "Guys, I'm sorry, wait, Stormfly, wait, I'm sorry! I didn't—wait, c'mon." She sighed and ran her hands threw her hair "Tuffnut's right, I gotta tell Hiccup the truth."

"Ali, oh Ali. Where are you?" Hiccup's voice rang out

"Well, here goes nothing." Astrid shrugged, putting her hood back on, then walked out of her room "Hiccup? Where are you?"

Shylock, who was hiding outside a window cleared his throat "In the garden."

"I'm coming…" Astrid started down the stairs, and walked out the door. Shylock flew into Astrid's room and picks up the lamp. "Alvin's going to be so happy to see you." He cleared his throat "Good work, Shylock." Shylock said in a perfect imitation of Alvin "Ah, go on." Then back in his imitation of Alvin "No, really, on a scale of one to ten, _you_ are an eleven!" Shylock laughed "Ah, Alvin, you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." He said, flying away with the lamp.

* * *

"People of Berk! My son has finally chosen a suitor!" Yelled Stoick on the balcony, and his village cheered

Hiccup was peeking out from the curtain. Where was Ali? Why was she late?

Footsteps were coming closer to him and Hiccup turned his head and saw Ali walking towards him. A smile broke out on his face and he ran to her

"Hiccup?" asked Ali

"Ali, where have you been?" Hiccup asked, grabbing her hands

"There's something I've got to tell you." Stated Ali

"The whole village has turned out for Dad's announcement!" Hiccup smiled

Hiccup was wearing his nicest tunic and leggings, and Astrid was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of him "No! Hiccup, please just listen to me! I really-"

Hiccup pecked her lips "Good luck." Hiccup pushed her out as Stoick bellowed

"… Ali Hofferson!" Finished Stoick

Astrid nervously chuckled and waved. "Oh boy." She muttered

* * *

Alvin, with Shylock on shoulder, and Camicazi watched the village in disgust.

"Look at them, cheering that lying jerk." Sneered Camicazi

"Let them cheer my dear…" Alvin lifted the lamp and rubbed it. Tuffnut appeared, his back turned and his arms crossed

"You know, Ast I'm getting reallyyyyyyy-" Tuffnut turned and saw Alvin, Camicazi and Shylock "I don't think you're him…" Tuffnut floated to Alvin, holding a piece of paper "Tonight, the role of Ast will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly girl…"

"I'm your master now." Stated Alvin, stepping on Tuffnut's face

"I was afraid of that." Tuffnut's muffled voice said

"Genie, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high, as chief!"

* * *

Astrid was looking around nervously when she noticed the sky turn dark, and the ground start to shake.

"Whoa!" She gasped

"What in Thor's name is going on?" asked Stoick, then looked down to see his chief's belt started to come off "What's going on?" Stoick bellowed

They heard sinister laughter and turned to see Alvin standing there, Stoick's belt now on him.

"Alvin! You-you vile betrayer!" yelled Stoick

"That's Chief vile betrayer to you now!" laughed Shylock

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" Yelled Astrid, pulling off her hood, then noticing the lamp wasn't there "Oh no… the lamp!"

"Finders-keepers, Hoffseem." Smirked Camicazi

Astrid looked over and saw Tuffnut, who was gigantic now, lift the Chief's Place and place it onto the highest point on Berk. Astrid whistled and Carpet flew up to her. Astrid jumped on him and they flew up to Tuffnut's head

"Tuff, stop! No!" Screamed Astrid

"Sorry kiddo, I've got a new master now."

"Alvin, Camicazi, I order you to stop!" called Stoick

"There's a new order now…" Stated Camicazi

"_My_ order." Alvin said "Finally, you'll all bow to me!"

"We'll never bow to you!" stated Hiccup

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Shylock

"If you will not bow before a chief, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Alvin turned to Tuff "Genie, my second wish. I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Tuff pointed his finger at Alvin, and Astrid tried to stop him, but she can't. Tuff was his master now, Astrid can't do anything about it.

"People of Berk! A warm welcome for Sorcerer Alvin!" yelled Shylock

"Now where were we? Oh yes, _humiliation_!" Alvin pointed his finger at Hiccup and Stoick, making them bow down to him. Toothless tried to attach Alvin, but couldn't because of his tail, and Alvin zapped him, turning Toothless into a baby Night Fury. "Down boy! Oh Hiccup," Alvin lifted Hiccup's chin, making Hiccup look at him "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Get your hands off him!" Astrid's voice yelled.

Alvin turned and zapped Astrid, making her float in air and Carpet fall to the earth

"_Heiress Ali, yes it is she, but not as you know her. Read my lips and come to grips with reality_." Sang Alvin, bringing the two of them closer in midair. "_Yes meet a blast from your past." _Alvin gripped Hiccup's shoulders "_Whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious._" Alvin zapped Astrid's hair and it turned back into her messy, unbrushed braid "_Heiress Ali._" _Zap_, Astrid was back in her rag of a dress amd bare feet.

"Or should we say Astrid?" asked Shylock

"Wha-?" asked Hiccup

Astrid ran up to Hiccup and gripped his hand "Hiccup, I tried to tell you."

Alvin brought Astrid back to him with his magic "_So Ali turns out to be merely Astrid, just a con, need I go on? Take it from me, her personality flaws, give me adequate cause,"_ Alvin pinched Astrid's nose as she was upside down, then slapped her across the face. _"to send him packing on a one-way trip, so her prospects take a terminal dip, her assets frozen, the venue chosen."_ Alvin trapped Astrid into the tallest tower of the chief's house, Stormfly charged at Alvin, and he zapped her back to a Deadly Nadder, sending her into the tower. Carpet flew in there also. "_Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!_" Alvin swung his arm, and the tower flew away "_So long_!"

"Goodbye! See ya!" smiled Camicazi

"_Ex-Heiress Ali!"_

* * *

In a frozen wasteland, far away from Berk, the tower came to a stop. Astrid walked out of the only window, shivering. Winters on Berk were never this cold.

She looked around for Stormfly and couldn't find her. "Stormfly? Stormfly!" Astrid started to run toward a shivering pile of snow and started to dig through it. "Oh, this is all my fault. I should have freed Tuff when I had the chance." Astrid found Stormfly and hugged her "Stormfly! Are you okay? I'm sorry, Stormfly—I made a mess of everything. Somehow, I gotta go back and set everything right!" Astrid and Stormfly started walk through the knee deep snow, until Astrid stepped on Carpet "Carpet!" Astrid looked up and saw that he was pinned under the tower. "Stormfly start digging! That's it!" The pair started to dig. When enough snow was removed, the tower started to roll. Astrid got up and started to run away. She stopped, and turned her head. The window! She turned around and ran towards the tower. She slid into place, holding Stormfly. The tower rolled over them, and fell over the edge of the cliff. Astrid stood up and cheered "Yeah! Alright!" Carpet flew to them and Astrid hopped on, along with Stormfly. "Now, back to Berk! Let's go!"

* * *

Back at Berk, Alvin is sitting in his throne room, with Camicazi sitting right next to him. Shylock was stuffing bread down Stoick's throat, Stoick was dressed like a marionette, and Hiccup was chained to Camicazi's throne, shirtless and just in red leggings.

"Puppet ruler want some bread? Here, here's your bread! I'll shove 'em down your throat, that's what I'll do!" stated Shylock, shoving bread down Stoick's throat

"Stop it!" cried Hiccup "Leave him alone!"

Shylock stopped for only a second, before stuffing one more piece of bread down his throat.

Camicazi looked at Hiccup with a sly smirk on her face "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Hiccup." Camicazi took a bit of an apple Hiccup was holding "A handsome Berkian boy," Camicazi spit some apple on Hiccup's cheek, and he wiped it away with a not so amused look on his face. "such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful woman in the world." Camicazi pushed a crown in Hiccup's face. Hiccup backed up and grabbed a glass of mead "What do you say, my sweet. With you as my king-"

Hiccup threw the glass of mead in her face "Never!"

Camicazi growled and raised her hand. Hiccup stumbled back, protecting his face. "I'll teach you some respect!" Alvin stopped her hand and Camicazi glared.

"No, darling. I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Heir Hiccup to fall desperately in love with Camicazi."

Hiccup gasped as Astrid flew into the throne room, undetected.

Tuffnut rung his fingers "Ah, master, there a few addenda's, some-"

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid blond lout!" Alvin yelled as Hiccup looked up. Hiccup gasped when he saw Astrid. She put a finger to her lips and Hiccup nodded "You will do what I order you to do, slave!"

Hiccup smirked and stood up, putting the crown on. "Camicazi." He stated in a flirtatious voice, making Alvin, Tuff and Camicazi look at him "I never realized how incredibly beautiful you are…"

Tuff's jaw dropped as Camicazi smiled "That's better." She pulled Tuff's mouth back up "Now, sexy, tell me more about _myself_."

"You're short, well dressed…" started Hiccup

Astrid jumped down with Stormfly and Tuffnut noticed them.

"Ast! Ast! Little buddy!" Squealed Tuff

"Shh!" Astrid warned

Tuffnut flew over to Astrid "Ast, I can't help you, I work for Senor and Senorita psychopath, now!"

"Hey, I'm a street rat remember. I'll improvise!" Astrid stated before sliding down a pile of gold coins and hiding close to Camicazi and Hiccup, Alvin and Camicazi's back to her.

"Go on." Smiled Camicazi

Hiccup suppressed a frown as he put his arms around her waist "And your mind is so… _twisted_." He twisted his finger around, signaling Astrid to make her move. Astrid reached out for the lamp as Shylock noticed her

"Alv-mmmmmm." Stormfly landed on Shylock before he could ruin everything.

"And the street rat?" asked Camicazi

"What street rat?" faked Hiccup

Stormfly and Shylock were fighting in the background as Astrid reached for the lamp. She's about to grab it when-

Shylock managed to knock over a bowl, making a loud crash!

Camicazi turned her head to look, but Hiccup grabbed her head and pressed his lips to hers.


	8. Free

**Hi! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This story is winding down. But don't fret, I'm writing the sequels! That is, if you want, because I don't ****_have _****to. Anyway, on to the chapter! I own nothing!**

* * *

Astrid looked at Hiccup and Camicazi and gagged. Stormfly stuck out her tongue as Hiccup pulled away.

"That was-" Camicazi looked up and saw Astrid in the reflection of Hiccup's crown. "You!"

Alvin turned and saw Astrid scrambling to her feet. "How many times do I have kill you girl?!" Alvin raised his pointer finger and zapped at Astrid. Astrid ran up to Alvin and grabbed his now fixed amulet. She looked over Alvin's shoulder and saw Hiccup just standing there "Grab the lamp!" She screamed, struggling to take hold of the amulet. Alvin pushed Astrid down, making her roll five times. Hiccup ran towards the lamp, but Alvin zapped Hiccup, trapping him a large hourglass. Hiccup looked around, then something hit his head. Sand? Suddenly thousands and thousands of tiny grains of sand fell on Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Astrid

"Nice shot Alv-" Shylock started before being knocked out by Stormfly, then she runs for the lamp.

Alvin looked over at Stormfly before turning her in a toy dragon.

"Stormfly!" cried Astrid as Carpet rushes in.

"Things are unraveling fast now, Girl." Alvin said as he turned Carpet into a pile of thread. Astrid stood up and started for the lamp "Get the point?" Alvin blocked Astrid's path with swords, which are poking out from the ground. Alvin grabbed the lamp and laughed maliciously. Astrid pulled out a sword and ran into the circle. Astrid knew she was at a disadvantage, her weapon of choice was an axe. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Alvin stated before shooting a ring of fire at Astrid

"Are you afraid to fight be yourself, you cowardly snake!" called Astrid, sweating from the fire around her.

"A _snake_, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how _snake like _I can be!" Alvin stated, before smiling evilly. That was the only warning Astrid got before Alvin turned into a giant cobra, the fire around her turning into a snakes body. Alvin tried to bite at Astrid, but she was too fast for him. At the third try, Astrid swung her sword at Alvin and hit him.

Tuffnut, who was dressed in a shirt and skirt, was cheering on Astrid "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!" Tuff cheered, dancing around.

Alvin looked over at him "You stay out of thissss." Alvin hissed at him

Tuffnut pulled out a flag with a 'A and C' on it "Alvin, Alvin, he's out man if he can't do it, **_GREAT!_**"

Astrid smiled to herself. This is perfect, she could save Hiccup! Astrid made a break for it, running as fast as she could. Camicazi, who was hiding in a corner gasped loudly. Alvin looked over to Astrid, and blocked her path, throwing Astrid back and lost her sword.

"Astrid!" cried Hiccup, as the sand was filling up to his waist, quickly making it's way up to his chest, then to his shoulders

Astrid got back on her feet and jumped on a large gem, sliding across the floor, and grabbing her sword. She looked behind her and saw Alvin after her. Astrid turned a corner, making Alvin crash through a wall and hang outside the building. Astrid jumped on his back, stabbing him. Alvin screamed loudly and Astrid started for the hourglass, where the sand was around Hiccup's face.

"Hang on Hiccup!" Screamed Astrid, about to hit the glass, but Alvin wrapped Astrid in his body, like the snake he is.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth?"

Shylock, who woken up, smirked "Squeeze her, Alvin, squeeze her like a- AH!" Shylock screamed after Tuffnut flung him at the nearest wall.

"Without the genie, girl, you are _nothing_." Alvin tighten his grip on her and Astrid gasped.

"The genie?" Astrid asked herself, looking at Tuff, who shrugged "The genie!" Astrid smiled as the plan formed in her head "The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What!?"

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" yelled Astrid

"Ast, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Tuff said, nervously laughing

"Face it Alvin, you're still just second best!" called Astrid

"You're right. His power does exceed my own! But… _not for long_." Alvin said, before circling Tuff

"The girl is crazy, she's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake."

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

Tuffnut sighed and shrugged "All right, you're wish is my command." Then under his breath he said "Way to go Ast…" Tuffnut pointed at Alvin and zapped him. Alvin's snake form disappeared and Astrid fell to the ground as Alvin turned into a genie. Hiccup was fully covered with sand expect his hand. Astrid ran over to the hourglass and broke the glass. Sand poured out and Hiccup coughed violently as Astrid hugged him.

"Yes! Yes!" laughed Alvin "The power! The _absolute_ power!"

Hiccup and Astrid had to lay on their stomach to hide from the wind, Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand as he yelled "What have you done!?"

"Trust me!" Astrid yelled back

Astrid looked over at Alvin and saw a black lamp that formed at his base. Astrid smirked.

"The universe is mine to command! To control!"

Astrid rolled out of Hiccup's grip and ran to the black lamp. "Not so fast Alvin!" Alvin looked at her "Aren't you forgetting something? You wanted to be a genie! You got it! And _everything_ that goes with it!"

Alvin looked at his wrist, where shackles appeared there "No… NO!" Alvin cried as he was sucked into the lamp. Alvin grabbed Camicazi in one arm.

"I'm getting out of here!" Cried Shylock trying to fly away, but Camicazi grabbed him "What! But you're the genie! I don't want-"

Suddenly it was quiet as the three were sucked into the lamp.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space." Smirked Astrid

"Ast!" Tuff laughed, ruffling Astrid's hair "You little genius, you!"

Astrid looked around and saw everything turning back to normal. Astrid smiled as her dragon ran up to her. Carpet re-raveled and flew to Astrid, flying around her.

Hiccup walked to his father, and Toothless jumped into Stoick's arms. Then Toothless turned back to normal and Stoick groaned under his weight. Hiccup was changed back to his normal clothes. The Chief's Place appeared back to its normal place.

Astrid looked down to the lamp she was holding.

"Get your tail out of my face!" Camicazi's voice rang out

"Oh shut up moron!" cried Shylock

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Allow me." Said Tuffnut taking the lamp "Ten-thousand years in the cave of Red Death ought to chill them out!" Tuffnut flicked the lamp.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid, taking her hand. Astrid looked at Hiccup and tried to smile "Hiccup, I'm sorry I lied to you about being an heiress…"

"I know why you did…" stated Hiccup

"Well, I guess this is… goodbye?"

Tuffnut watched them, clearly shocked to what he is hearing

"Oh, that dumb law!" said Hiccup looking at Astrid "This isn't fair… I love you…"

"Ast," stated Tuff "no problem, you've still got on wish left. Just say the word and you're an heiress again."

"But Tuff, what about your freedom?"

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Tuffnut leaned close to Astrid "You're not going to find a love like this in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked."

Astrid sighed and walked to Hiccup, gripping his hands "Hiccup, I do love you, but I've got to stop being something I'm not."

"I understand." Sighed Hiccup, kissing her forehead

Astrid turned to Tuff, holding Hiccup's hand tightly

"Tuffnut, I wish for your freedom."

"One heiress pedigree coming up… I—what?" asked Tuff

"Tuffnut the genie, you're free!" Astrid held up the lamp.

Tuffnut looked at his wrists as his shackles fall to the ground. The lamp fell out of Astrid's hands and onto the ground.

Tuffnut laughed "I'm free… I'm free…" Tuffnut pushed the lamp into Astrid's hands "Quick! Wish for something stupid! Say 'I want the ocean!' Try that!"

"I wish for the ocean." Smiled Astrid

"NO WAY!" Yelled Tuffnut, then he started to laugh "Oh does that fell good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm leaving! I'm hitting the road! I'm off the see the world! I-" Tuffnut stopped rambling when he saw Astrid's face. Astrid chuckled and ran a hand threw her hair.

"Tuff… I'm-I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Ast." Tuff smiled "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be an heiress to me." Tuff hugged Astrid tightly.

Stoick smiled at the scene, walking up to his son, gripping his shoulder "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth, as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Dad?" asked Hiccup, staring at his dad

"Well, am I chief or am I chief?" Laughed Stoick "From this day forth, the heir or heiress shall marry whomever they deem worthy."

Hiccup smiled and ran to Astrid. He picked up Astrid and spun her around "Her! I choose… I choose you, Astrid."

Astrid laughed "Call me Ast." She stood on her toes to kiss him-

When Tuff pulled them in for a hug. "Oh all of ya! Come over here! Group hug! Mid if I kiss the Nadder?" Tuff kissed Stormfly "Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm outta her! Bye you two crazy love birds! Rugman, ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology, no I don't care what I am! I'm free!"

* * *

That night, Astrid and Hiccup were sitting on Carpet, staring into each other's eyes

"_A whole new world." _Sang Hiccup

"_A whole new life._" Sang Astrid

_"__For you and me_!" they sang together, before kissing, flying off into the moonlight.

* * *

_I know I told you that this story was about the girl saving the boy, but in the end, they saved each other…_

* * *

**Oh my goodness! You guys! It's done… wow. So, just review if you want me to make the sequels! Thanks and remember to Stay Perfect!~**


	9. Blooper Reel

**Hi! It's been awhile, but I was listening to Aladdin songs, and I meant to use this song, but I ended up not. So, I'm going to make it a deleted scene. So, this is set as Astrid is walking back to her 'home' in the first chapter, and takes the place of 'One Jump Ahead: Reprise' I hope you enjoy! **

**So, bloopers are fun to write, I had a blast writing this, and I did let HorrorFan6 know I wasn't trying to copy them with this idea. **

**I own nothing. **

**Bonus points to those who catch the Cryaotic reference**

* * *

Astrid sighed as she rubbed her arms. Stormfly nudged her back and Astrid looked up at the sky "_Proud of your girl, I'll make you proud of your girl. Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma. You're in for a pleasant surprise._" Her mother would have never wanted this life for her. Gods, why is she such a screw up? "_I've wasted time. I've wasted me. So say I'm slow for my age. A late bloomer, okay, I agree_."

Astrid hopped onto a doorstep, clutching her heart "_That I've been one rotten kid. Some kid, some pride and some joy. But I'll get over these lousin' up, messin' up, screwin' up times_!"

Astrid ran up to a rope and swung around. Stormfly cocked her head at her human "_You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part. Someone's gonna make good. Cross her stupid heart_," Astrid crossed her heart "_Make good and finally make you, proud of your girl_!"

Astrid jumped across a building and started to walk to her home "_Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer. You won't get a fight here, no ma'am. Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good. But that couldn't be all that I am_." Astrid leaned against the wall, sliding down, hugging her knees "_Water flows under the bridge. Let it pass, let it go_!" Astrid stopped her pity party and stood up and ran the rest of the way into house. She leaned out the window and let the window flow past her "_There's no good reason that you should believe me! Not yet, I know, but someday and soon, I'll make you proud of your girl! Though I can't make myself taller, or smarter or beautiful or wise_."

Stormfly laid down and Astrid started to tuck her in, still singing "_I'll do my best, what else can I do? Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you. Mom, I will try to, try hard to make you proud of your girl_."

Astrid leaned back on her knees "Someday Stormfly, things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a chief's house, and have any problems… and I'll make my mom proud…"

* * *

_(During 'One Jump Ahead')_

Astrid: *_Runs to the roof side, tries to stop, but trips over the edge, lands in a mud puddle* _

Spitelout: 'You make my job too easy…'

Astrid: 'I'm sorry…'

*_Take Two*_

Astrid: *_runs to the roof side, drops the bread* _'I give up…'

_(During Stoick and Hiccup's marriage talk)_

Hiccup: 'The law is wrong!'

Stoick: 'You've only got three more days!'

Hiccup: 'Man, you never know dad. I might meet some girl next scene or something.'

Stoick: *_Rolls his eyes* '_Hiccup!'

Hiccup: 'Sorry, I'm hungry…'

_(During Dungan Scene)_

Astrid: 'He was the heir. I don't understand it! I must have sounded so stupid to him!'

_From the window, Astrid hears a squawk _

Astrid: 'Stormfly! Down here girl! Help me out of these!'

_Stormfly flies down_

Astrid: 'Uh, girl, you're supposed to have a broken wing, that's why I'm going to have a magic carpet.'

_(During _A Whole New World_ scene)_

Hiccup: '_Unbelievable sigh-'_ *_Starts hacking*_

Astrid: 'uh… are you okay?

Hiccup: 'I think I swallowed a bug…'

(_Take two)_

Hiccup: '_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, soaring—_AHHHH!' *_falls off of Carpet*_

Astrid: 'Carpet! He's kinda important for this scene!'

_(Take Fifty five… sigh)_

Hiccup: '_A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, expect… I forgot the words, because I don't know the lyrics. I'm just going to go, with the flow…'_

Astrid: *_Face palm*_

_(During fight scene)_

Alvin: 'How many times do I have to kill you girl?'

Astrid: 'It takes a more than a little fire to kill me!'

Stoick: 'Hey! That's my line!'

_(Everyone laughs)_

Hiccup: 'Hey… wait…'

_(Laughter grows)_

_(During _Heiress Ali_ Scene)_

Tuffnut: '_Hey, clear the way in the old bazar, hey you, let us through, it's a bright new—_what's my line?'

_(During fight scene)_

Astrid: _*Jumps on gem and slides to grab her sword. Misses the sword completely and keeps sliding.* _'Someone stop this thing!'

_(During Hiccup's first time in the village scene) _

Astrid: 'He's a little crazy.'

Hiccup: 'You don't even know me!

_(During Hiccup and Astrid adventure to her house)_

Hiccup: 'I'm a fast learner…' *_Throws the stick at her*_

Astrid: _*Hits it and is falls over the edge*_

Hiccup: 'Is that a write-in?'

Astrid: 'I wasn't ready!'

_(During fight scene)_

Astrid: 'He gave you your power, he can take it away!'

Tuffnut: 'Ast, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?'

Astrid: 'Fact it, Alvin, you're still just second best!'

Alvin: 'You're right. His power does exceed my own! But… _nut for long_.' *_Circles around Tuffnut_*

Tuffnut: 'The girl is crazy, she's little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake.'

Alvin: 'Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

Tuffnut: 'All right, your wish is my command *_under breath_* Way to go Ast…' *_Turns Alvin into genie, making Astrid fall to the ground. A loud crunch was heard*_

Astrid: 'Crud! My ankle you-!'

*_**BEEP. This deleted scene has been censored for your own good… BEEP**__*_

_(When Hiccup walked up to Astrid after the fight)_

Hiccup: *_started to walk to Astrid, but trips over his metal foot. Lands on face*_ Go on without me. I'll lay here in self-pity for an hour or so.'

Astrid: *_Dying of laughter*_


End file.
